Naruto Ball Z
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Instead of bringing Goku back to earth after planet Namik blew up, the eternal Dragon decides to send turn some people on a different world and send Goku there. Now how will the earth mightiest hero's deal with a a new race of Saiyans, read and find out. rated M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone sorry about this but the way that Naruto ball z was going wasn't working so I decided to redo it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

Porunga stared at the group of Namekians and earthlings, as he spoke with Goku, the savior of his destroyed world, telling him of the wish to be brought back to earth, which was refused.

Even though Goku had refused to return to earth right away, Porunga felt indebted to the Saiyan who had fought for his people without asking for anything in return, so with small smirk on his face, Porunga redirected the ship Goku was flying in towards a planet between where he was now and earth, right on the border between the western and northern sectors of the galaxy, while also make a few changes to some of the inhabitants on the planet.

On the planet that Porunga had redirected Gokus ship to, some of the people were falling to the ground, writhing in pain as their bodies underwent changes without and warning.

Within the village of Iwagakure, the old Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, watched in surprise and horror as his fifteen year old granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, and her sensei, Rōshi the Jinchurikki of the Yonbi, fell to the ground in his office, writhing in pain as a monkey like tail slowly sprouted from their tailbone.

Within the village of Kumogakure, A the Raikage, watched in horror as his brother Killer B the Hachibi Jinchurikki, his fifteen year old cousin Yugito the Nibi Jinchurikki, and one of B's students, who had just been promoted to chunin, fifteen year old Samui writhed in pain in front of him as a monkey like tail slowly began to grow and their hair changed from blonde to brown.

Within Sunagakure, the Kazekage watched in horror, for his daughter, and fascination as his seventeen year old daughter Temari, his fifteen year old weapon/son Gaara, and another fifteen year old genin Pakura writhed in pain one the ground in his office as a monkey tail grew from their tailbone and their hair became brown or black in Gaara's case.

Within Kirigakure the guards of the Mizukage watched as their new leader Mei Terumī and the three apprentices of Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki, Kimimaro, and Guren writhed in pain as a monkey tail slowly grew while the hair of Mei, Kimimaro and Guren became brown in color.

Within the village of Konohagakure people all across the village watched in horror as Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi, Hinata Hyūga, and Tenten, all fell to the ground writhing in pain as a tail slowly grew and their hair changed to black or brown, before the all fell unconscious.

"What the, where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eye and began looking around at the empty black space around him.

"We don't know," said a familiar voice from behind him, causing him to turn around where he saw Sasuke, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, and Tenten, along with some people he didn't know looking at him, with the speaker being his teammate and rival Sasuke. "But where ever we are we're defiantly not in the elemental nations anymore."

"**That is where you're wrong young Saiyan,"** said a booming voice as a giant green dragon appeared. **"You are still on your world; however I have brought all of your minds into this joined space in order to explain the changes that have befallen all of you."**

"What do you mean changes, what happen to us?" yelled Anko as everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Not long ago my planet was destroyed by a mad man named Frieza, while the inhabitants are now on another planet, one man stayed behind and defeated Frieza, a Saiyan named Goku," **the dragon said shocking everyone. **"My people made a wish for the Saiyan to return to his home, however he refused, and with him being one of the last three remaining Saiyans alive, I decided to give him something, more of his race, which is where you all come in; using my power I have changed all of you hear into Saiyans, since I doubt everyone knows each other I will leave so you may all get acquainted before I explain further,"** with that he vanished, leaving all of the shinobi to stare at each other.

"Well I guess all we should introduce ourselves, so I'll start, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of Kyubi," he said before slapping his hand over his mouth, he had only planed on telling them his name.

"Yo number nine hear my rhyme, I'm Killer B Jinchurikki of the Hachibi, oh yeah," said B moving over to Naruto and held out his fist, which caused Naruto to smile before he bumped fist with the older Jinchurikki.

"I guess I'll go next, the names Roshi, I'm the Jinchurikki of Yonbi," he gave a lazy wave and a small smile.

"My name is Yugito Nii, Jinchurikki of the Nibi, nice to meet you," she said moving over to the Kyubi Jinchurikki and held out her hand, which he took with a small smirk before kissing the back of it, causing a small tint of pink to appear on her cheeks.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku, Jinchurikki of the Ichibi," he said in a monotone voice.

After Gaara everyone began introducing themselves, from Taki there was another Jinchurikki named Fu, from Oto there were three girl Kin, Tayuya, and Karin, with Naruto pulling the last two into a hug at finding out they were also Uzumaki, before an enraged Mei walked up to him and pulled him away from the group, telling him about his parents and their arranged marriage, which caused him to faint.

Once Naruto had regained consciousness, everyone else finished introducing themselves before the green dragon reappeared with everyone gathered before him.

"**Good, now that you all know each other I shall explain what happen, after Goku refused to go straight home, I felt sorry bad that he was one of three Saiyans left in the universe so I redirected the ship he is flying here were I have turned you all into Saiyans," **he said getting nods from everyone. **"This was my way of repayment, since he saved my people I decided to help his be reborn by turning all of you into Saiyans,"** he said before his eyes began to glow and everyone fell to their knees, clutching their heads as information slowly filled their minds. **"In order to help you revive your knew race I have given you all the information I know about the Saiyans, as well as the knowledge of flight and how to sense and use your energy," **he said as everyone stood up holding their heads. **"Now I shall return you all to your bodies and remember, in a weeks' time, Goku shall land on your planet, please be kind to him,"** with that everyone was engulfed in a blinding white light before vanishing.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before shutting them again, as the bright lights of the hospital room he was in stung his eyes.

'Man that was a weird dream,' Naruto thought as he sat up while something furry scratched his head. Looking at the object scratching his head, he froze as a brown tail slowly waved at him.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked himself as the doors to his privet hospital room opened and the Hokage and Kakashi walked in surprised to see him up.

"Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you up, you had us worried my boy," the Hokage said with a smile only to get a glare from the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me who my parents were?" Naruto asked getting a surprised look from the two men. "And don't say you don't know, my fiancé, Mei Terumi told me everything, and she is pissed," he said causing the two men to gulp.

"Naruto, you have to understand, your father ordered me not to tell you about them until you made chunin," the Hokage said while Naruto's eyes narrowed before he nodded in acceptance. "As for your arranged marriage, I've sent letters to Lady Mei to tell her what happened but I never heard anything back, I assumed that she either never got them since Kiri was in a civil war at the time or someone intercepted them, though I have no way to prove which has happened."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto got out of the bed he was in, and followed the Hokage out the door while his sensei went to get his teammate.

After about ten minutes, Naruto found himself standing in front of the council along with the others who had been turned into Saiyans.

"Alright, now that all of you are here, we can begin, I would like to know what happened to all of you," the Hokage said looking at the group in front of him.

With a sigh Kurenai, as the highest ranking member out of the group, explained what had happened when they had pasted out, getting interested looks from the clan heads and disbelieving looks from the civilian council.

"I see, this is very strange," the old man said looking at the new Saiyans, before a civilian stood up.

"I say their lying and that his is the work of the demon brat," he said getting shouts of agreement from the other civilians before a kunai was lodged between his eyes, with none of the shinobi even batting an eye at his death.

"Very well then, Kurenai for the next week, I want you to take everyone here and learn as much as you can about your new ability's, as well as teach all of them things they may be lacking in shinobi wise," the old man said getting a nod from the group before they all left the council chambers to prepare for their week of training.

As he slowly walked down the street to his apartment, Naruto noticed all the weird looks he was getting from the civilians, instead of their normal looks of hatred, all the looks he was getting were of curiosity and some of lust from the women of the village.

'Huh, I guess no one recognizes me,' he thought looking around, even though he was the dead last of his class, Naruto was a lot smarter and skilled than people gave him credit for, seeing as he painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight and no one noticed until he was finished and on the other side of the village.

Opening the door to his apartment, he was surprised to find five scrolls and a letter on his kitchen table.

'Dear Naruto, in these storage scrolls are every jutsu your parents left you, they are separated into ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu, I hope they help, also at the bottem of this letter is a seal with keys and directions to your parents' house, sincerely the Third Hokage.'

With a smile on his face, Naruto packed up everything in his apartment, grabbed the scrolls his parents left for his, and headed towards his new home which was in the wood near training ground number forty-four. The house itself was a nice two story house with a balcony on the second floor; it had a living room with a couch, a coffee table, and a T.V. and stereo system, the kitchen had an oven, washer, and fully stocked fridge, there were two bathrooms down stairs while the second floor had two, not including the one in the master bedroom, and there were four rooms, again not counting the master bedroom, where Naruto had found a picture of his parents which caused a smile to appear on his face before he fell asleep.

The next morning as the sun rose over the village, Naruto got up and after checking the dressers in the master bedroom, put on a pair of ANBU pants and a black muscle shirt which he assumed had belonged to his dad.

After a rather large breakfast, even for a Jinchurikki, Naruto created two thousand shadow clones which he split into ten groups of two hundred, with one group practicing tree climbing, another taijutsu from his parents scrolls, five other groups on ninjutsu for each of the five elements, the eighth group was to work on water walking, group nine on the flying, group ten on drawing out chi, before he headed off to meet with his team and the other Saiyans.

"Hay guy's sorry I'm late," he yelled as he ran into the training area, only to stop at the sight of every woman their blushing up a storm as everyone turned to stare at him. "What is there something on my face?" he asked causing everyone to face fault.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin training," Anko said as the members of team seven, eight, and nine all nodded in agreement. "First, let's start off with some basic training, I want you all to run around the field until you drop," she smile getting groans from everyone.

Five hours later all of the genin, aside from the Saiyans and lee, were on the ground panting for breath while the four genin Saiyans and apprentice to Might Guy continued to run without breaking a sweat.

"Where are they getting all of that energy?" Sakura asked as she looked at the five still running.

"I don't know and right now I really don't care," Neji said before turning to face team ten, who were walking into the training field with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey forehead what are all of you guys doing together?" asked Ino before looking at the five genin, her jaw dropping at the sight along with both her teammates and her sensei.

"Alright you guy's that's enough, let's take a break," Kurenai called getting everyone's attention and causing Asuma's jaw to hit the ground at the sight of her tail.

"Kurenai, what's with the tail?" he asked as the five runners walked up to the new arrival, their tails waving behind them all.

"You mean you haven't heard about our changes Asuma?" she asked looking over at him as her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Well yeah I heard about it, but I thought it was just some stupid rumor going around town," he said while his genin nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to tell you, but it's no rumor," Naruto said, his eyes widening for a few seconds before a smirk appeared of his face and he slowly rose into the air shocking everyone.

"When did you learn to fly dobe?" Sasuke asked as his Sharingan flared to life, Hinata's Byakugan doing the same.

"This morning, after breakfast, I decided to stop hiding my true skills, so I had two hundred shadow clones learn to fly while I came here, all of my clones just dispelled a minute ago," he laughed soring hire into the sky, doing flips and loop-de-loop's while everyone watched in amassment, before landing. "It's really easy, once you find your chi, you just put it under you and take off," he shoot into the sky again, blowing up dust as he went.

Closing their eyes in concentration, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Anko and Kurenai all focused on their chi, which was easy seeing as they used it to preform jutsu, before they slowly began rising into the air, shocking everybody.

Opening their eyes and smiling, the new Saiyans took to the skies, soaring above the clouds before heading back towards the group on the ground, smiles on their faces as the landed.

"Man that was assume," Anko yelled with a wide grin on her face, while the others agreed.

Alright then, why don't we go get some lunch, then come back and have a spar," Kurenai suggested getting a nod from the other Saiyans before they took off towards the village, leaving the others behind.

After a big lunch, each Saiyan eating enough to fill five Akimichi's, every member of team seven, eight, nine, and ten, returned to the training ground where they found the Hokage along with a group of three women and a male, each wearing a Kiri headband, whom the Saiyans recognized, but didn't expect to see for a while.

"Hay Mei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked running up to the oldest woman and giving her a hug, which she eagerly returned, confusing the rest of the group.

"Naruto, who is this woman, and how do you know her?" Kakashi asked his sensei's son, wondering how he knew someone from Kiri since he has only recently left the village for c-ranked missions, and none of them being out side of the land of fires borders.

"This is Mei Terumi, the Mizukage and my fiancé," he said as if it were common knowledge, again causing everyone's except the Saiyans jaws to drop in shock. "And you never answered my question," he turned to face the Mizukage.

"Why, I'm here to see my fiancé of course," she smiled kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush and the other girls to fume. "And to learn about why the first time I met you was yesterday," she turned a sweet smile onto the Hokage which basically said 'tell me or else' which caused the old man to swallow the lump in his throat.

After the Hokage told her the same thing he told Naruto, everyone cleared the field as Naruto and Sasuke moved to the center, getting into their respective fighting stances, Sasuke's being the Uchiha style while Naruto entered the Uzumaki style, which shocked all of the jonin and the two Kage's while confusing the genin.

"Where on earth did he learn that style from?" a confused Kakashi asked looking over Naruto's taijutsu style. Naruto had his body turned with his legs spear in a stance similar to the Hyūga style while his upper body was hunched over like the Inuzuka style with his arms crossed, hands facing out like claw.

"I'm surprised he learned that style so fast, I only gave him the scroll on it yesterday," the Hokage said in shock, gathering everyone's attention.

"What do you mean lord Hokage, do you know what that style is?" asked Haku, who was curious as to the style Naruto was using.

"That style one of the Uzumaki clans' secret taijutsu styles, only taught to the clan heirs, it's known as the fox style and it's unpredictable," he said shocking everyone as the fight started.

With speed that only the jonin and Saiyans could follow, the two teens rushed at each other, trading and dodging blows as their speed began to pick up. Without realizing it both teen slow began to rise into the sky, their speed and the power of their blows increasing as before, with a single punch, the two seemed to phase out of existence while loud boom were heard on the training field.

"What happen, where did they go?" asked Kakashi, who raised his headband, revealing his Sharingan and looking around the field as shock waves and creators began appearing.

"They're still here, just moving faster than your Sharingan can keep up with," said Kimimaro as he watched the fight along with the other Saiyans, who were able to keep up.

With one final shock wave, the two teens reappeared in one the field, both panting, and both with bright blond hair while their eyes were red, Naruto's having slits for pupils while Sasuke had three tomes surrounding his pupil instead of the two it had before.

Slowly nodding their heads at each other, the two teen shot forward, punching each other in the face and knocking each other out, stunning the entire crowd, seeing as every shinobi within the village had heard the noise and come to investigate.

Silence felled the training ground as everyone stared at the two teens, only breaking out of their shock as Mei walked over, picked up Naruto and slowly walked of the field with her three genin behind her, and a small smile on her face.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter for Naruto Ball Z**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

'_Drip… drip…drip…'_ this was the sound Naruto heard after he was knocked out by Sasuke, and he really hoped it wasn't where he thought it was, since his eyes were still closed.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto curse himself for being right, seeing as he was within the sewer like labyrinth that was his mindscape.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto began moving forward towards the room that held Kyubi, only to find the room empty except for a red headed woman, who was smiling at him.

Tears slowly began to swell up in his eyes as the woman walked over to him and pulled him into a loving hug, causing the tears to flow freely as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Oh Naruto, it's so good to see you, you sure have grown," she smiled releasing him and looking him over with a small blush on her face.

"It's good to see you as well, but what are you doing here?" he asked whipping away the tears and smiling at the previous Kyubi Jinchurikki.

"We're here thanks to Porunga," said a voice from behind them, causing Naruto to turn around only to see another red headed woman. "Hello Naruto, my name is Mito Uzumaki the first Kyubi Jinchurikki, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at him as he blushed and bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he stuttered causing the two Uzumaki women to smirk at each other, a strange gleam in their eyes. "But what are you both doing here; you said it was thanks to someone named Porunga?"

"Yes Naruto, Porunga is the dragon that turned you all into Saiyans," Mito said calmly walking over to stand next to the two young Uzumaki. "As for why we're here, that has to do with the reason Kyubi is missing from the seal," Naruto's eyes widened at this news.

"You see Naruto, Porunga couldn't turn you and the other Jinchurikki into Saiyans while you held a Bijuu, so he fused you and the Bijuu together," Kushina said with a smile, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "However, even after the fusion between the Jinchurikki and their Bijuu, there was still quite a bit of power let over, mainly from Kyubi and Hachibi, so using that power, Porunga brought both myself and lady Mito back, however since death is a little different for Jinchurikki, he could only bring our spirits back and put them in you for safe keeping."

"In order for us to leave your mind, you have to make some sort of contact with our body," Mito said getting a confused nod of understanding. The easiest way would to be to use a forbidden technique known as the Edo Tensei or the Impure World Reincarnation, once our bodies are back simply touch them, and we will return to our bodies as Saiyans," Narutos eyes widened at this, they would both be Saiyans like him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he was pushed out of his mindscape.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, only to meet the emerald green eyes of Mei Terumi, who was smiling gently down at him as his head rested on her lap.

"Oh good, your awake, how are you feeling?" she asked giggling at the blush that spread across his face as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need to go see the old man, it's important," he looked around noticing they were in his house. "How did you know where I live?" he asked as they headed towards the front door.

"I asked the Hokage where you live after you and the Uchiha knocked each other out," he nodded at that before they both flew towards the Hokages office.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Mei were walking into the Hokages office, only to find him giggling while reading an orange book, which caused Mei to scowl at the sight of it.

"Hay old man, you might want to put that book away before Mei kills you for being a pervert," Naruto said getting the old man's attention, only for him to pale at the sight of the Mizukage, who was glaring daggers at him and the book.

"Ah, Naruto, Lady Mei, welcome, what can I do for you?" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat at the sight of the fuming Mizukage.

"Old man, do you know where I can find the instruction for a technique called the Edo Tensei?" Naruto asked causing both the kage's eyes to widen.

"Naruto where did you hear about that jutsu?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

With a sigh, Naruto explained what happen to him after he was knocked out, shocking both the kage's and the hidden ANBU in the room.

"I would like to bring them back before the chunin exams this week and before Goku arrives," he said getting both kages to nod in agreement.

"Very well, but I want to watch as you perform this this jutsu," he said getting the forbidden scroll and handing it to Naruto, who opened it and began reading the jutsu. "We can use two death row criminals for the jutsu, but we need to hurry, the other kages are on their way for the chunin exams along with, I believe, the other Saiyans," he snapped his fingers causing two ANBU to appear kneeling behind him. "I want you two to bring two death row criminals to the entrance of training ground forty-four within twenty minutes, go," both ANBU bowed their head before vanishing.

After reading and rereading the instructions and practicing the hand signs a few time, the Hokage and two Saiyans left the tower, reaching training ground forty-four were they found the two ANBU, two prisoners, and the other eight Saiyans.

"Yo, what are you guy's doing here?" Naruto asked as they reached the entrance to the training ground.

"Well Anko was escorting a prisoner back from the T&I division when she ran into our ANBU friends here and learned what was happening, so naturally she gathered the rest of us and we gathered here to watch," Kurenai said with a smile getting a nod from the others while the two ANBU bowed to the Hokage before vanishing.

"Well, I don't mind you watching, just keep quiet while I work, I've only got one shot at this and need absolute concentration," he said getting a nod from the group before a loud cry of, "Sasuke," rang through the clearing.

Turning their heads, everyone stared as the other members of team seven, eight, nine, and ten, walked into the clearing.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the group.

"Ino and Sakura saw Sasuke and the Kiri guy headed this way, so the called the rest of use to follow and see what was happening, but it's all too troublesome," said the laziest genin in the village.

"You know what, I don't really care anymore, just everyone shut up," Naruto sighed before he began working on the seals he needed for the jutsu.

What are you doing anyways dobe?" Kiba asked after ten minutes of silence, in which time Naruto had finished the seal and was moving both criminals into position.

"Well, if you would shut up and watch, you'd see," Naruto snapped getting angry looks from Kiba, Ino, and Sakura, Kiba for being told to shut up by the dead last of the class and Ino and Sakura thinking the dead last was trying to show up 'their' Sasuke.

Quickly running through the hand signs Naruto slammed his hands down on the edge of the seal, "Edo Tensei," he yelled, causing the seal to glow and the eyes of the jonin sensei, minus Kurenai, to widen their eyes in shock and horror at the name of the jutsu.

As the seal glowed, mounds of earth began to form up around the two criminals, both of whom were screaming, both being ex-jonin and knowing what the jutsu would do to them.

When the earth completely consuming the two men, it began taking the form of coffins, while their screaming became louder and louder before finally stopping. Every one began turning green at that moment and Hinata, being the kind hearted person she was, turned away with tears in her eyes.

Once the coffins where fully formed, the lids creaked open, before falling away to reveal a revived Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, both in their early twenty's, and getting gasps of surprise from everyone.

Slowly, Naruto walked up to the two reanimated women, stretched out his arm, and place his hands on their chests. The moment his hand made contact with the two women all three were incased in a bright light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light died down, everyone gasped as the two women stood there, freely moving their arms and surprisingly their tails.

"Oh, Naruto, thank you," Kushina shouted pulling Naruto into a hug, which would have killed any normal person due to her new Saiyan strength.

"You did well, Naruto, thank you," Mito smiled, pulling the boy into a hug when Kushina let him go, before both revived women turned their eyes on the Hokage, who was sweating at the evil looks they were giving him.

That night, after Mito and Kushina beat up the Hokage, having seen Naruto's memories and life, the three Uzumaki and the Kiri representatives sat in a booth at the Akimichi's bar-b-q grill and bar, celebrating the rebirth of the two Uzumaki, while the other Saiyans had been invited each declined claiming they had something else to do.

"Well, here's to getting my family back and things looking up for all of us," Naruto said raising his sake glass, before movement at the door caught his eye. Turning towards the door, Naruto saw something he never thought he'd see Sasuke Uchiha was on a date with none other than the Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

Slowly sitting down, confusing everyone at the table, Naruto unsealed a camera he used for his pranks, took careful aim of the couple, and snapped a picture, the flash catching the attention of the entire building, including the couple, causing Hinata to blush and Sasuke to pale at Naruto's prankster smirk.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, the Uchiha and Hyuga Heirs on a date, you know your fangirls and fanboys aren't going to like this," Naruto smirked as he waved the camera in the air, causing the two to pale even more than Orochimaru.

"You wouldn't dare?" Sasuke stuttered pointing at the camera, the Kiri shinobi and revived Uzumaki's looking confused. "You know damn well that this isn't a date, we're just friends."

"What's going on?" Guren asked looking between the two, a confused look on their faces.

"Well you see, back in the academy, Sasuke had fangirls everywhere he went while Hinata had fanboys, so seeing them together like this will cause their fans to become rabid," Naruto smirked getting an understanding nod from the group. "So why don't you two come over here and we'll come to some sort of compromise," the smirk on Naruto's face grew wider as the two looked at each other, sighed, and walked over to them heads hug low, knowing that Naruto would spread something around.

Naruto new that Hinata admired him for years, that she had a huge crush on him, so he loved teasing her. He also knew that the two had been best friends since they were five, with their parents hoping for some kind of relationship that never blossomed past friends.

"Alright Naruto, what do you want in order for that picture to disappear?" the Uchiha Saiyan asked with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll think of something," the male Uzumaki smirked, causing a shiver to run down the spin of the two heirs.

After a long and enjoyable meal, the group of Saiyans went their separate ways for the night in order to rest for the week of training to come.

The rest of the week past by in a blur as genin from other villages began to show up and the Saiyans all gathered and trained while also preparing for Gokus arrival, as well as taking Mei, Mito, Kushina, Haku, Yugito, Samui, Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Pakura, and Temari on dates in Naruto's case.

"So are you guy's ready to meet this Goku guy?" Naruto asked as he walked down the street, Tenten and Hinata on both arms while the rest of their teams along with team ten walked behind them, Ino and Sakura being ignored by Sauske.

"I guess, I mean if Porunga was right than this guy should be real strong and a really good fight," Sasuke said, him and Naruto wearing matching smirks while Hinata and Tenten sighed at their action. Thanks to the info that Porunga had given the new Saiyans, all of the girls have noticed that the guys, even the lazy Roshi and the stoic Gaara, have become more battle crazy, not to say that they weren't itching for a good fight themselves.

"I know, it's too bad the old the old man says we can't train around the village anymore, and I still don't see what the problem is with us training," Naruto sighed.

"It's because last time you two trained together the force of you two hitting the ground shook the entire village," Tenten sighed at the sheepish expression Naruto had, only for her to lean over and kiss him on the cheek, causing him to blush, still not being use to all the attention he was getting from the girls.

Suddenly all four Saiyans stopped in their tracks and looked towards the sky, confusing the other genin behind them, who looked up to see nothing.

"Finally he's here," Naruto smirked, before the four of them, along with every other Saiyan in the village, powered up, with a bluish flame like energy surrounding them, before shooting of into the sky, causing a strong wind to blow through the entire village.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Kurenai asked as the new Saiyans flew towards the energy signature they assumed was Gokus, since it was bigger than the other and had just appeared on the planet.

"I think he landed on Turtle Island yo, just hope he didn't hit my summer home fool," B rapped causing everyone to face palm at his horrible.

"B shut up," Yugito yell, slapping punching him in the head and sending him flying into a mountain they were flying over. "Ignoring the idiot ox's bad rapping, if Goku did land on Turtle Island, then we need to hurry before he hurt's any of the animals, or vice versa, so follow me, I know the way," she shot of towards the ocean, with everyone else following her.

"So do you think the snake will notice you three are gone?" Naruto asked catching up to Tayuya, Kin, and Karin, who had told them all about Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha during the chunin exams final stage.

"I doubt it, the snake fucker's probable too busy with his butt buddy Kabuto to notice that we're gone, besides, he told us just to be prepared for when the invasion start, otherwise we're free while in Konoha," Tayuya said with a smirk on her face, getting a nod of understanding from the last male Uzumaki.

Ten minutes later the group of Saiyans arrived at Turtle Island where they found a round metal pod next to a house in the shape of the Hachibi, with loud noises coming from inside the house.

"Well, it sounds like he made himself at home," Kurotsuchi said peering into a window to see someone eating with a mountain of plates surrounding him. "Well, shall we go inside and introduce ourselves?" everyone nodded in agreement before going inside while B, who had just arrived, had anime tears at the sight of the number of plates.

"Yo are you Goku?" Naruto asked entering the house, causing the man eating to stop and look up at the group.

"Yeah that's me, but who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked through a full mouth.

Smiling, the group got settled before explaining what happened and what they were told by the dragon.

"I see, so the Namekian dragon turned you all in to Saiyans, and sent me here to meet you, wow, Vegeta's going to flip when he hears this," the earth Saiyan smiled, which infected the rest of the Saiyans in the room, all of how where smiling. "Well this was fun, but I got to get back to earth, when I do, I'll see if we can get a ship here to get you gut's if you want," he offered getting nods from everyone.

"That would be great, we'd love to see your planet," Kushina said getting nods from the others. "Though we were hoping you could stay and watch the chunin exams," the new Saiyans follow Goku towards his ship.

"Well I would love to, but I have to get back to earth, but I did pick up a technique one a planet I stopped at before this one, it's called instant transmission, if you want I can write it down for you, then once I get to earth you can lock onto my energy signature and come to earth," he said getting wide eyes from the new Saiyans, with Naruto, eager to learn a new technique, passing him a blank scroll and pen. "Once I'm on earth, I'll have king kai tell you I made it."

Quickly writing down the technique, Goku got back into his pod, and gave a wave and a smile before the pod shot into the air.

"Wait, he never told us who this king kai person was," Hinata pointed out, causing everyone else to face fault, seeing as she was right, before they shrugged it off and headed back to Konoha.

The next day, Naruto met both Sasuke and Sakura in front of the ninja academy with twenty minutes to spare before the test, thanks to all of his girlfriend's kissing him that morning, either wishing him luck: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, and the Samui, or asking for luck: Haku, Yugito, Tenten, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Pakura, and Temari.

"Your late baka," Sakura yelled, causing both her teammates to roll their eyes as they walked into the building.

Killing intent was the first thing to great team seven as they entered the room where the first test was to take place.

"Wow, sure are a lot of people in here," Naruto said glancing around, spotting all of the Saiyans taking the test and their teammates. Gaara, Temari and Pakura were leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and nodded towards them; Yugito was sitting in the middle of the room with her teammates; Karui and Omoi, the last two members of team B, seeing as she was filling in for Samui; Haku, Kimimaro, and Guren were leaning against the wall next to the window; Kurotsuchi was sitting with her team, a pair of genin from Iwa; Fu was with two Taki genin who were acting as her team; and Tayuya, Kin, and Karin were sitting next to some Ami genin.

"So you guy's finally decided to show up," came the annoying voice of Kiba from behind them, causing team seven to turn and see the members of teams eight, nine, and ten walking up to them. "I was beginning to think you guys were getting scared."

"In your dreams dog boy," Naruto said as Tenten wrapped her arms around him, while Hinata kissed him. "Ready for the test Tenten?" he asked giving her a kiss and wrapping his arm around both to pull them closer.

"I'm actually ready for it to be over, I hate these people glaring at me for nothing, I mean I get it if their nervous but they don't have to glare," the four Saiyans turned to the gathered genin, who were still glaring, and focused a bit of their own killing intent at them, causing everyone aside from the other Saiyans to freeze.

"Alright you maggots listen up, my name is Ibiki Morino, and from this moment on I'm your worst nightmare," he said with an evil smirk, signifying that the chunin exams had begun.

**Yo everyone sorry, I was going over the second chapter and decided to put Hinata with Naruto, origanaly i had her with Sasuke, but after rereading and thinking about it decided to change it.**

**Narutos Harem: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Yugito**

**Sasuke Harem: Karin Tayuya, Guren, **

**Gaara Harem: Fu, Kin**

**I may add people from the DBZ universe later, and maybe bring back a few people.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter for Naruto Ball Z**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

Naruto stared at his opponents, his face completely blank, while mentally smirking at his hand.

It had been nearly forty minutes since Ibiki had started the first part of the exams and out of the one hundred and forty teams that had stated, which was considered the biggest crop of competitors ever, only seventy where left.

Since Naruto had never been good at written test, he quite half way through with only two answered questions, and pulled out a deck of card, which caught Ibikis attention, and began dealing for four players, with three clones appearing, only to be dispelled as Ibiki, Gaara, and Kimimaro took the place of his clones.

"All right you punks, this is the last game, winner takes all," Ibiki said noticing the time, and wanting to end the game, since he was losing, badly.

Looking between the Ibiki and Naruto, both Gaara and Kimimaro nodded their heads in agreement. "I fold," they said throwing their cards onto the table, seeing as neither of them had won a single game, while Naruto had cleaned house with his luck.

"Alright gaki time to end this, four of a kind," Ibiki smirked showing four eights and a king of hearts, before paling at the evil smirk that appeared on Naruto's face.

"Not bad, not bad at all, however I win this game," Naruto began to chuckle evilly as he showed his hand which was made up of a king, queen, joker, ace and ten all in spades. "Royal flush, looks like I win," he scooped up the money on the table as Ibiki cursed all the way back to the front of the room. "Pissing people of is so much fun," he whispered as he counted his winnings, as the whole room heard what he said, causing the scowl on Ibikis face to deepen.

"Alright you little piss stains, normally this would be where I give you the tenth question, however do to a bet I made with the gaki there," everyone turned and stared at Naruto, who smiled and waved, "you all pass," he grumbled.

Suddenly a black ball crashed through the window before unraveling, a pair of kunai holding the corners of the tarp to the ceiling, and the words, 'Konohas hot and sexy Anko Mitarashi, proctor of the second exam, is here' stamped across it in red paint while Anko stood there with an evil smirk on her face, causing a terrifying atmosphere for everyone who didn't know her.

A small round of applause rang around the room, causing everyone to jump, before looking at Naruto, Yugito, Haku, Temari and Kurotsuchi, all of whom were currently sitting next to each other, each holding a card with a number written on it: nine, eight, ten, ten, and nine, respectively.

"Thank you thank you, you're all a wonderful audience," she gave a small bow, getting a crazy look from all of the normal people. "Now if you all follow me we'll head to the sight of the second exam, training ground forty-four," she gave a predatory smirk before flying out the window, the other Saiyans right behind her.

Twenty minutes later, all seventy teams were standing in front of Anko, who was sitting on a shack, legs swinging of the side, and eating a plate of dango's and smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright, now that everyone's here I can explain the rules for this part of the test," she smiled throwing her dango stick at a tree, while her tail grabbed another stick. "Now normally, we have you sign a life waver with your team, trade those in for a scroll and have a no holds bar game of capture the scroll, however, I decided to change that this year," she pulled out a stack of forms and started passing them out.

"Before you all sign those, let me explain, this part of the test is still for teams of three, however, you will be pairing with genin from other villages," everyone stared at her confused. "Basically, if you want to compete in this part, sign the form and head over to the both, the chunin there will take your form and give you your own scroll; once you have your scroll you will find two people, each from a different village; once your teams are set, you must each gather the other scrolls you are missing from the set," she held up a white scroll with the kanji for heaven, a black scroll with the kanji for earth, and a red scroll with the kanji for hell. "Once everyone on your team has all three scrolls you must reach the tower in the center of the forest in five days, while avoiding the other teams, the man eating plants and the wild life," to prove her point a loud roar echoed through the forest.

Seeing as a lot of other people were hesitating about signing their forms, Naruto let out a sigh, signed the form and walked over to the chunin both, which was hidden behind a screen, and given a hell scroll, before walking out and sighing at the sight of all of his girls waiting in line, along with some other genin from Konoha and the other Saiyans.

After nearly half an hour of exchanging death wavers for scrolls, Kurotsuchi and Pakura were both smirking victoriously at the other girls as they stood next to Naruto at his gate, having been the first two through the swap after Naruto.

Slowly Naruto looked at the other teams, first were Sasuke, Tayuya and Guren, then Gaara, Kimimaro, and Yugito; Kin, Tenten, and Temari were the next team he saw, followed by Hinata, Haku and Karin. For the normal teams Sakura was paired up with Karui and one of Kurotsuchi's teammates; Neji was paired with a Suna kunoichi and Omoi, which pissed him off; and Lee was paired with Kurotsuchi's other teammate and a Kiri genin, the others were somewhere else or had dropped out.

"Alright you brats now that everyone is sorted into teams I have a something to say, while you're in the forest, the people next to you are the only people you can rely on, so try to work together and one more thing," everyone tensed up at that moment. "Just don't die," she yelled as the gates flew open and everyone shot into the forest.

"Alright let's stop here," Naruto said hovering of the ground in order not to leave tracks, Pakura and Kurotsuchi doing the same. "First things first, what scrolls do you have?" Kuro pulled out a black scroll while Pakura pulled out a red scroll.** (A.N. I'm gone use Kuro to shorten Kurotsuchis name)**

"So we have two hell scrolls and an earth scroll, what do we do?" Kuro asked pocketing her scroll and looking at the other two.

"I think we should just find a regular team and take their scrolls until we each have a set, I mean out of the two hundred and forty genin that past the first test one hundred and twenty dropped out leaving enough for forty teams," Pakura pointed out getting nods from the other two. "And since the only real competition are the others, we'd be doing the regular team a favor, and if we get too many of one scroll we can always trade for the one we need from another team, like Temari's or Gaara's," at this both Naruto and Kuro nodded in agreement. "So if we split up and each take out a team, we can get the scrolls we need and get to the tower a lot faster."

After agreeing to Pakura's plan, the three fly off in different directions in order to find a team.

Naruto quietly hovered over Sakura's team as her two teammates argued over how they were going to get the scrolls they needed. Getting bored from listening to the two kunoichi arguing, Naruto dropped down and knocked all three out with a swift chop to the back of the neck, before moving all three into a nearby hollowed out tree and taking the scrolls they had, two heaven and a hell scroll. Smirking at his find, Naruto headed back towards the meeting spot his team had agreed upon.

"So what did you two find?" Naruto asked half an hour later as the two female Saiyans landed at the meeting spot.

"I found a team with one of each scroll," Kuro said tossing them onto the ground.

"The team I hit had a hell scroll and two earth scrolls," Pakura tossed them onto the ground as well.

"I got two heaven scrolls and a hell scroll," Naruto tossed the scrolls onto the ground with the others. "So including the two hell scrolls and earth scroll we started out with, we now have six hell scrolls, three heaven scrolls, and four earth scrolls, meaning we have four extra scrolls for bargaining should we run into the others."

"Yeah, but I suggest we hurry, I don't to get to the tower as soon as possible and take a nice long shower the team I hit was had a Taki, Ame, and Kuso genin who called me a bitch, so I killed them, need to get the blood of," Kuro said getting a deadpanned look from the other two before they took off towards the tower. "Hay Naruto, when we get to the tower, mind helping me wash my back?" Kuro giggled as a small trickle of blood leaked out of his nose as he picture helping the Iwa Saiyan in the shower.

After ten minutes of flying, the three reached the tower and entered the door where they came upon an empty room. Looking round, and seeing nothing, they pulled out the scrolls and opened them, than through them upon seeing the summoning seals on them, before they exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mito, shocking the Naruto and causing the other two to fume, especially when she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Oh Naruto it's so good to see you, I've missed you while you were gone," she cried pulling him into her chest, getting glares from the other two.

"It's good to see you too Mito, but you know we've only been gone for one day right?" he asked seeing as it was a little past midnight.

"I know, but you have to remember, I've been dead for a little over forty year, and have only been able to hold you for about a week," she smirked before pulling him into a deep kiss, causing the two girls to fume even more. "Now how about I show you to your room, then we can have some time to ourselves," she wore a seductive smirk as she pulled him towards a door, only for it to fly open and Yugito to walk in followed by Temari and Tenten, all of whom were glaring at Mito.

"I can't believe you, trying to get Naruto on your own like that," Yugito yelled, moving over and grabbing Naruto, before using the instant transmission to leave the room they were in and reappear in an empty room and locking the door, seeing as her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina were the only ones to learn the technique before the start of the exam.

"Yugito what's…" he was cut off as Yugito pushed him onto the bed that was in the room while kissing him and slowly pulling of his shirt, while he pulled hers of.

**Lemon Warning**

Their shirt slowly came of as their tongues continued to battle for dominance before their pant followed.

"You sure you want to do this during the exam?" he panted while slowly and gently massaging her breast with his left hand while his right slowly rubbed the lips of her pussy, which were getting wetter by the minute."

"Of course, I know you haven't slept with any of the others yet, so I'm going to get you first," she moaned as she as her bra and panties came off, before moving down and pulling of his boxers. "Wow, now this is what I'm talking about," she purred while licking her lips. Slowly she began licking his dick before putting it in her mouth, starting at the tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth as she began bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh damn that's good," Naruto moaned out, creating a sealless shadow clone which pulled out her ass and began licking her pussy, startling her a bit, before she moaned and continued bobbing her head.

"Hear it comes Yugito," he said after a few minutes, holding her head down as he shot his load down her throat, causing her to come, dispelling his clone.

"Um, salty yet sweet," she licked her lips as she climbed up and straddled his waist, slowly rocking her hips causing her pussy to rub against his cock. "But now it's time for the main course," she smirked as she aligned his cock with her entrance with a seductive smirk.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked only to get kissed in response as she dropped down onto his hard cock, sending it all the way in and breaking the hymen as it went, causing her to scream into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Yugito nodded her head indicating that it was alright to begin moving. Slowly he began to thrust his hips up, causing her to bounce at a slow rate before picking up the speed.

"Ah yes, harder, faster, come on," she yelled as she bounce up and down, before Naruto flipped her over and began pounding into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Oh kami, I'm about to cum."

"Me to, Yugito, I'm about to cum," he grunted as he picked up speed.

"Cum then, cum in side of me," yelled out wrapping her legs around him as they both came, before they collapsed on the bed, panting. "Well that was fun, ready for round two?" she asked getting a nod before they went at it again.

**Lemon Ending**

Over the next three day's Yugito's moaning and pounding on the door were the only things that Naruto heard. Because of their fusing with their Bijuu, their new Saiyan stamina was tripled, meaning that while a Saiyan could last hours, the two of them could go longer. The pounding on the door came from the fact that Mito, Kuro, Pakura, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata had finally found the room they were using and kept banging on the door, since Yugito had placed seals on it when she locked it making it impossible to enter the room.

After their three days of fun, in Yugito's words while Naruto agreed whole heartedly, the two Jinchurikki Saiyans were standing in the arena in the tower with all of the other competitors that made it the forest, both glowing while all of the other girls glared at Yugito who was smirking with a superior look on her face, while Mei, Kushina, and Samui stared confusedly at the behavior of their fellow Saiyans.

Sighing, Naruto looked around and noticed, that aside from him, Pakura, Kuro, and Yugito, that Sasuke, Tayuya, Guren, Gaara, Kimimaro, Kin, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Haku, Karin, Neji, the Suna kunoichi, Omoi, Lee, Kurotsuchi's male teammate, the Kiri genin, Fu, an Ame genin, and a Suna genin where the only ones there, while the Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and the Raikage were all standing in front of the gathered genin while a few jonin stood behind them.

"Welcome all of you, before we begin the next stage of the exams I would like to congratulate all of you who made it his far…" he stopped as the doors to the room flew open and Sakura, Karui, Kurotsuchis female teammate, Ino, a Kuso genin and Taki genin ran in, all out of breath and looking embarrassed as everyone turned to stare at them while they slowly got in line. "As I was saying, I would like to congratulate everyone who has made it this far, now I shall turn it over the proctor of this portion of the exam," he said as a jonin walked while coughing.

"Thank you lord Hokage, my name is Hayate Gekkō, now before we head to the third phase of the chunin exam, we will be having a preliminary round, due to the number of competitors we have this year," he coughed shocking the gathered genin. "Now before we begin, of there is anyone who does not wish to participate please raise your hand so we can get your name before you leave," he said while all of the Saiyans began releasing killing intent causing eight of the genin to raise their hand shakily leaving only Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Omoi, Karui, and the Saiyans. "Very well, then if the rest of you would look at the screen behind me, we can begin," he said as the scream began to flash through names before stopping on Sasuke and Neji who looked at each other with a smirk.

Once everyone was standing on the balcony overlooking the arena, aside from Sasuke and Neji who were facing each other while Hayate was standing between them, all of Naruto's girls gathered around him and Yugito, angry looks on their faces, except for Kushina, Mei, and Samui, who were confused as to why the others were so angry.

"So Yugito, what do you have to say for yourself?" Hinata growled out, confusing the three even more.

"What's the problem did something happen between Naruto and Yugito?" Kushina asked looking at the two who blushed and looked away, confusing them even more.

"They were locked in an impenetrable room for the last three days," Pakura growled out, causing their eyes to widen. "Alone," this caused all of them to turn a glare at two, who vanished, reappearing on the other side of the arena next to the old Hokage, who had a smirk on his face, along with the other male Kages.

"The winner of is Guren," Hayate called out, drawing the group of Saiyans attention, causing them to realize they missed the first few matches, in which Sasuke beat Neji, Gaara beat Lee, Kimimaro beat Omoi, Tayuya beat Karui, Fu beat Ino, and Guren beat Sakura without them even realizing it. "Will Naruto and Karin please come to the arena?" Hayate asked as the screen landed on the two Uzumaki's names.

"So you ready for this?" Naruto asked as he landed across from Karin, who was smirking.

"Sure and, just try not to hold back," she taunted, causing his eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Alright, let the seventh match of the preliminary round between Naruto Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki begin, hajime," he yelled jumping away, only for a shock wave to shake the tower as the two Uzumaki collided, trading blows using the Uzumaki fox style.

For nearly twenty minutes the two continued to trade blows before Naruto jumped back and created three shadow clones before they all rushed her from different directions. With swift movements, Karin continued to block and dodge the blows before she was hit by one of the clones, sending her into the other two clones, who held her down while the original held a kunai to her throat.

"Give up, I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said pressing the kunai to her throat while the other clones brought out their own kunai and held them at vital points of her body.

"Proctor, I surrender," she said, disappointment heavy in her voice as she glanced up at Sasuke, who had a small smile on his face. Dispelling his clones, Naruto helped his fellow Uzumaki up and pulled her into a hug before letting her go as they headed back up towards the balcony.

Over the next hour, the matches were probably some of the most intense ever, Temari knocked out Tenten, Kuro and Haku knocked each other out, and Pakura knocked out Kin leaving only one match left.

"Will Hinata Hyuga and Yugito Nii please come down here for the final match?" Hayate called as both girl landed in the arena, glaring daggers at each other.

"This is not going to end well," Naruto gulped, getting the attention of the sensei and other Saiyans who didn't know the situation.

"What do ya mean fool, how dis match goanna be uncool?" B rapped before being hit in the face by Tayuya, who hated his rapping.

"You'll see," Naruto paled as Hayate started the match and jumped away, only for a crater to appear in the middle of the arena as the two girls vanished.

**Narutos Harem: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Yugito**

**Sasuke Harem: Karin Tayuya, Guren,**

**Gaara Harem: Fu, Kin**

**I may add people from the DBZ universe later, and maybe bring back a few people.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter for Naruto Ball Z**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

Kakashi, Asuma, Gay, Hayate, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Omoi, Karui, and the four Kages stared open mouthed at the sight of the pill of rubble that use to be the tower in the forest of death before looking over at Naruto who was holding an unconscious Hinata in under one arm while supporting a tittering Yugito with the other, while the rest of the Saiyans shook their heads at the two.

The fight between the two Saiyan girls had started off well enough before Yugito said something to Hinata, which set the girl of, both fighting at speeds hat only the Saiyans could keep up with. After a few minutes of fighting the tower began to shake, with a bit of rubble hitting Hinata, distracting her, allowing Yugito to knock her out with a blow to the head and win the match, before the building began to fall apart with everyone running as fast as they could to get out.

"Well that was a good fight," Naruto said smiling getting a deadpanned look from the non Saiyans. "Well I guess the preliminaries over, so what next?"

"Well now the winners are suppose to draw lots to see who they fight against in the finals," the Hokage said still in shock about what happen to the tower. "Anko, if you would please."

Anko passed around a box full of numbers allowing the ten finalist to draw numbers, Naruto got one, Sasuke got ten, Temari a four, Gaara got nine, Guren got six, Fu got three, Pakura got eight, Tayuya got five, Kimimaro seven, leaving Yugito with two.

Once the ten finalists had their opponent they all took of back towards the village, with Naruto dropping the still unconscious Hinata of at the Hyuga mansion before flying Yugito back to his house, since all of his girls aside from Hinata and Tenten were staying there, Anko and Kurenai having moved in before the exam.

As the two Saiyans flew through the air they stopped as a strange voice range through their heads.

"_Hello, this is King Kai, I was asked to contact some people on this planet to let them know Goku has made it to earth,"_ the voice said causing both Saiyans to stop.

"_King Kai, how are you talking to use?"_ Yugito asked while Kushina, who was following them, flew up to them.

"_I guess Goku didn't tell you did he, well basically I'm the ruler of the North Galaxy,"_ he snickered at their deadpanned looks.

"_Whatever, thanks for the info,"_ Naruto said smirking as the three Saiyans began locking onto Goku's energy signature. Once they locked onto it the three teleported to his location.

On earth, within the Kame House, Goku had just finished telling the other Z fighters and Vegeta about his second landing before earth, getting scared looks from everyone except Vegeta, who had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Impossible, Frieza destroyed the entire Saiyan race by blowing up our home planet, the only Saiyans currently alive are me, Kakarotto, and possibly my younger brother Tarble," Vegeta said getting everyone's attention. "There's no way there are any more pure blood Saiyans left in the galaxy."

Suddenly, a woman and two teens appeared in the center of the room, surprising everyone except Goku, expecially when they saw the tails all three of them had.

"Yo," the only male of the group said with a smile, giving a two fingered salute to the group of earth mightiest worriers. "What's up?"

At the appearance of the three new comers, the Z fighters, minus Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta, jumped into a fighting stance while the non-fighters cowered behind the others.

"Hay guy's glad you could make it, but where are the others?" Goku asked standing up to greet them, then snickering at Vegetas dumb struck expression at being proven wrong.

"Their probably wondering where we are, we came straight here after getting your message," Naruto said sheepishly as the three rubbed the back of their heads.

"So Kakarotto was telling the truth, there are other Saiyans alive in the galaxy," Vegeta said in awe as he stared at both women with wide eyes.

"Yes, and unless you want to get beaten to a pulp I suggest you move your eyes and close your mouth," Kushina said as Naruto wrapped his arms around both their waists, causing the jaw of every man in the room to drop.

After a lot questions, the room finally got settled down enough for Goku to explain the situations with the Androids that are suppose to arrive in three years.

"So basically, in son half Saiyan from the future came back to tell you that two very powerful Androids, which are basically humans with robot parts in them, are going to come and destroy the earth an it's up to you guys to stop them, and you want our help?" Naruto summed up what Goku had told them over the past hour. "Sure why not, sounds like fun," both Kushina and Yugito nodded in agreement. "Though we'll have to talk to the others about this."

"Yeah, hay, why don't you guys come back with use and watch the finals of the chunin exam, you can help use train and enjoy the hot springs," Yugito said trying to appeal to everyone in the room.

"I'll go, the chance to see women from another world is too good a chance to pass up," Roshi said with a perverted giggle which was shared by Oolong, before both left a face impression on the floor as Kushina hit them over the head with a frying pan which she pulled from thin air, scaring every male in the room, minus Naruto who was laughing his ass of, while getting approving nods from Yugito, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.

Once everyone had agreed to go and meet the other Saiyans, and watch the chunin exam finals once they were told what it was, Kushina teleported back home to get a hotel ready for them while everyone on earth left to prepare, with Naruto and Yugito following Goku.

"So, are you two really dating?" asked Gohan as he sat in the back of his moms hover car along with Naruto and Yugito, while Goku and Chi-Chi sat in the front listening.

"Gohan, don't ask things like that, it's rude," Chi-Chi said glaring back at her son.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Naruto smiled at Chi-Chi, who simple nodded, since she was curious as well, having seen the way he held them back at the Kame House. "To answer your question, Yugito here is actually one of my girlfriend's/fiancé," he said getting wide eyed looks from the two, Goku having already heard this when they first meet him. "You see, on our planet, there are people with special ability's called bloodlines who line in clans, and when there is only a certain number of people left in a clan, the male members are put in what's called the CRA or Clan Restoration Act, in order to save or repopulate the clan; our Saiyan blood is technically a bloodline, so me and two other male Saiyans were out under the CRA," Chi-Chi and Gohan simple stared wide eyed at him.

""Wow, that's mind blowing, just don't tell the Master Roshi or Oolong unless you want them worshipping you," Goku said while the other two nodded. "So who are all the girls you're going out with again?"

"Well, there's me, Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, and three other Saiyans that you didn't meet, Tsunade, Shizune, and Amaru," Yugito said listing of her sisters and rivals. "You didn't meet them because we found them on our way back from meeting you, and we didn't know about them until then because all of them are medics, they were able to stay conscious after the transformation because of their medical training and because of their chakra control they were able to hide their presence, at least until after you left, once you left, their control slipped and we were able to find them."

"So there are three other Saiyans uh, can't wait to meet them," Goku said as they stopped in front of a small house in the forest, out of the way of the highway, and surrounded by a lot of trees.

"Nice place, you have here, plenty of peace and quiet," Naruto said looking at the home as he helped Yugito out of the car, nether use to ridding in anything, both either running or, after the transformation, flying everywhere.

Once the Son family had a month worth of cloths, they all headed back to the Kame House where they found Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo, who tossed a bag to Goku.

"A gift from Korin, just in case," he said getting a nod from the older Saiyan while getting a confused look from the two new Saiyans.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked only to be tossed a green bean, Yugito getting one as well, confusing the two even more.

"That's a Senzu Bean, it's a special bean that when eaten, the restores ones energy and physical health, there really useful after a fight," he said with a smile getting surprised looks from the two. "Go ahead and try them."

Shrugging their shoulders, the two Saiyans popped the beans into their mouth and swallowed, only for a hug burst of energy to come from them, shocking everyone who could sense it, since it was stronger than Goku in his Super Saiyan form, which pissed Vegeta of.

"What the hell was that?" Yugito asked surprised, she felt a lot better, more than she had since the transformation. "It felt like some pent up power just exploded from within me," Naruto nodded in agreement as he flexed his muscles before jumping into the air a little then powering up, a blue flame like energy appearing around him before his hair and the energy became a golden color while his eyes became red with slits for pupils, shocking Goku and causing Vegeta to fume in anger, while the others just stared.

"Did he just become a Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked, while Yugito jumped onto the air next to Naruto and copied his action, with her hair becoming a golden color while her eyes became blue with slits for pupils, causing the jaws of everyone to throw up dirt as they hit the ground, causing small craters under them.

Eyes shining with delight, the two new Saiyans flew a little out to sea, and got into their respective stances before flying at each other causing a shockwave from the point of impact.

"Man, that was so cool," Naruto said, stars in his eyes as the two landed and returned to normal. "That's what being a Super Saiyan's like, man I can definitely get use to that."

"I know, when I ate that bean, it's like something just woke up, and boom we could become Super Saiyans," Yugito said with a grin on her face. "I don't know why you would want to turn it off, that power rush is amazing."

"But I still wonder how it happened, all we did was eat that beam than boom," Naruto held his chin in a thinking pose.

"We can wonder about that later, right now let's get going," Bulma said pulling out a small capsule, pressing the top then tossing it away, where it popped releasing a VTOL Plane. "Well everyone, let's get in so these three can teleport us to their planet," she said pointing at the two new Saiyans and Goku.

Once everyone was on the plane, the three Saiyans grabbed the outside of the plane and teleported back to the hidden leaf.

In the village hidden in the leaves, the eternal chunin gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the gate, bored expressions on their face, only to jump in surprise when Naruto, the Kumo finalist, a man with black hair and a large yellow thing appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo, Kotetsu, Izumo, what'd you two do this time?" Naruto asked as the rest of the Z fighters got off the plane before Bulma returned it to its capsule form. The two gate guards started at the group then each other before shrugging their shoulders, seeing as it was Naruto.

"We paint bombed the civilian market," Kotetsu said shrugging. "So who are your friends?"

"These are the Saiyans from earth and their friends," Naruto smiled as the gate guards lazily waved at the group. "So how long do you guys have to watch the gate this time?"

"Until the chunin exam final," Izumo said leaning back in his chair. "By the way, your girls are looking for you."

"Thanks, for the warning, sigh, better go see what they want," he motioned for an ANBU on the nearby roof, who appeared before the group with a small nod of his head. "Can you take them to the Hokage, I have to see what the girls want," both him and Yugito took to the sky's as they flew back to the house.

**Lemon Warning **

Once they reached the house, they slowly opened the door only for it to be flung wide open and both dragged inside and blindfolded. Once the blindfold was removed, Naruto and Yugito looked around the room they were in, which was light only by candle light, before their eyes landed on their captures, causing both to lick their lips hungrily. Standing in front of the two, were all of Naruto's girls, each wearing lazy underwear and staring at him hungrily.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but what's going on here?" Naruto asked his eyes trailing over every curve on each of their bodies, a wanting look in them.

"Well, you've already had fun with Yugito, and the rest of us were feeling left out, so we decided to have some fun with you as well," Kuro said untying the ropes that held Naruto and Yugito while pressing her chest against Naruto's bare back, seeing as they had stripped the two once they were blindfolded.

With a small smirk on his face, Naruto formed a cross shaped hand sign creating his favorite jutsu, one for each girl, before he turned and capture Kurotsuchis lips, causing her to moan as he gently caressed her breast with one hand and her ass with the other.

"So how do you like this?" Naruto asked pulling of Kuro's bra and licking her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure while his hand snaked its way into her panties, rubbing against her pussy, which was slowly getting wetter.

"I love it, don't stop," she pulled down his boxers and began stroking his cock causing him to shutter in pleasure.

"How about the rest of you ladies?" he asked ripping of Kuro's panties as he licked his fingers, only getting moans of pleasure in response. "Well if you girls like the appetizer, your goanna love the main dish," he said as he lined his dick up with Kuro's pussy, his clones doing the same with the other girl, before plunging deep within them, causing the virgins to whimper as their hymens were broken, while the others moaned in pleasure.

After waiting a minute for the pain to subside for his virgin girl, Naruto slowly began to move, once he got a nod of approval from the girl. As he slowly began to thrust into each girl, his rhythm and speed began to pick up, causing all of the girls to moan in pleasure before screaming ask they clamped down on Naruto's dick while he shoot into each of the girls before his clones dispelled, allowing the girls they were holding to collapse while the original pulled out of Kuro.

"Well that was fun, so who's up for round two?" he asked moving over to Amaru, as the others slowly got up with smirks on their faces.

**Lemon Ending**

The next morning, Naruto calmly walked into the Hokages office where he found the other three Kage's sitting and waiting for Mei.

"Yo old man what's up?" he said getting their attention as he sat down in the only remaining seat.

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you today?" he asked looking at the boy.

"Well, since my mom is training Pakura, Mito is training Temari, Mei is training Kimimaro, Kakashi is training Sasuke, and Tsunade is training Yugito, I'm in need of a trainer for the next month," he smiled, leaning back in the chair. "Oh, and Mei said she wouldn't be able to make it to this meeting you had planned this morning, she's was still asleep when I left, and Mito said that once all of them were up they were going to the hot spring before the started training."

"Well, I might have someone in mind, but you might want to hurry to the hot springs before he gets himself killed," the old Hokage said getting a raise eyebrow from the ex-Jinchurikki as he was handed a picture of the man. "This is Jiraiya of the Sannin, he was also your dad's teacher, we should be willing to train you," Naruto nodded before teleporting to the hot spring.

Calmly walking around the hot spring, Naruto stopped once he noticed a man with long white hair giggling while sitting next to a fence that blocked the woman's side from the public.

"You know if you want to continue living, I'd stop peeking in there if I were you," Naruto said walking up behind him, only for the man to ignore him. "Oh well, I tried to warn him," he shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the man by the hair, and flew into the sky, right above the hot spring, where all of his girls were as well as Chi-Chi, Bulma, Tsume, Hana, and Yugao, before he dropped him into the water, before flying away to find Goku and see if he could train him, leaving the white haired man to his fate as high pitched girly screams came from the hot springs.

**Yo everyone thanks for reading and please review, also marry x-mas and a happy new years.**

**Now before people start asking, Naruto and Yugito were both Jinchurikki, they were fussed with their Bijuu, meaning they gained all of their power, the senzu bean just rejuvenated all that back, allowing them to become Super Saiyans.**

**Narutos Harem: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Yugito, Tsunade, Shizune, Amaru**

**Sasuke Harem: Karin Tayuya, Guren,**

**Gaara Harem: Fu, Kin**

**People I may add to Naruto's harem: Hana Tsume, Yugao, Android 18, Western Supreme Kai, Zangya, Fasha**

**People I may add to Sasuke's harem: Princess Snake, Female Android 17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter for Naruto Ball Z**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

Naruto, along with the other new Saiyans and the Z fighters watched as Jiraiya begged for an angry Kushina and Tsunade to forgive him for leaving Naruto in the village for his whole life.

"It's not really use you should be asking forgiveness from," Tsunade said looking over at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not, bit you have to help Tsunade run the village," Naruto said getting a strange look from the old pervert and the Z fighters. "Sigh, I guess we should tell you, Tsunade's agreed to become the Hokage and make the leaf like a safe haven for us should we need it, and the rest of the girls agreed to stay to make sure this planet was safe from attack while me, Yugito, Sasuke, and Kimimaro go to earth with the these guy's to try and stop these androids as well as act as ambassadors between our world and theirs," Naruto said getting nods from the other Saiyans

"When was this decided?" asked the Raikage as the four other Kage's walked into the training area the group was in.

"It was actually decided upon during the second exam, while Naruto and Yugito were locked in the room, they had shadow clones discussing this with the rest of us," Mito said with a smile getting a nod from the others. "And this is none negotiable," she said with a scary aura behind her causing the kage's and Jiraiya to nod in agreement. "Good, now let's get to training."

"Alright, Yugito, Naruto, I want you two to come with me, I'm goanna help you get use to your Super Saiyan form," Goku said getting a nod from the two while the new Saiyans widened their eyes in surprise.

"Wait, those two already reached Super Saiyan, how?" Tayuya asked.

"Well last night I asked King Kai about it, and he said that it was probably the senzu bean unlocking the your hidden power that you got by absorbing the Bijuu inside you," he smiled causing everyone's jaw to drop, before he grabbed the two and vanished.

Back on earth on top of Kami's lookout, the three Saiyans arrived as a small chubby looking man walked up to them.

"Ah, Goku welcome," he said with a smile as an older looking Namekian walked up to them.

"Hello Goku, what can I do for you?" the Namekian asked smiling at them.

"Hay Kami, do you mind if these two use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" he asked pointing at the two Saiyans who grinned, getting a nod from the old Namekian as he led them to the chamber.

"So Goku, what is this Hyperbolic Time Chamber thing?" Yugito asked catching up to the older Saiyan.

"The Chamber is a special training area one year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day on the outside. The gravity is ten times Earth's gravity, the air gets denser, and the temperature fluctuates, the deeper one goes into the training area," Kami said getting wide eyes from the two. "You may stay in there for two days at a time, however, if you attempt to stay longer you will be trapped in there," this caused the two to look at each other with a grin.

"So we get to spend two years alone, in two days, and the others won't know?" Yugito smirked as Naruto gulped at the look in her eye, before she grabbed him and speed towards the door, causing the other three to blink in surprise.

"Alright you two, now while you're in there, I want you to work on your energy blasts and your speed," Goku smile getting a nod from them before pulling out a scroll. "I also want you to try this out, it's called fusion, that scroll explains everything," he smiled before pushing them into the room and closing the door.

"Well then shall we get started?" Naruto asked only to be pushed onto the bed by Yugito, who had a hungry look in her eye.

Two days later, Goku, Kami and Mr. Popo watched as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened and out stepped two people.

The first was male, he had long spiky white hair that reached the middle of his back and golden eyes; he was wearing a black sleeveless training gi with the kanji for fox on the back and over the heart.

The second was female, she had long black hair that fell to her shapely ass and over her shoulder covering her breast with silver eyes; she was wearing a white training gi with the kanji for cat on the back and over her heart.

The three simply stared at the two in shock as they slowly walked forward, hard looks in their eyes, before the look disappeared, replaced by a sheepish grin as a loud rumbling noise came from the two.

"Sorry about that, but do you think we can get some food, we're kind of ran out in the chamber before we came out," the boy chuckled rubbing the back of his head while the girl blushed with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, yes of course, but may I ask who the two of you are?" Mr. Popo asked with wide eyes.

"It's us, Yugito and Naruto, this is just something we discovered while in the chamber, but do you think we can get some food before we start explaining?" she asked as their stomachs roared again, getting a nod from the man as he hurried of to get them some food.

An hour and two mountain of plates later, the two Saiyans sighed in relief as the rubbed their still flat stomachs in content.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you two after you entered the Chamber?" Goku asked on the edge of his seat, waiting to find out why both of them felt more powerful than before they entered the time chamber.

"Well, after we entered the chamber we placed seals on us, to help with the physical training," Naruto said leaving out the three day's worth of fun they had beforehand.

"Seals?" the three asked looking confused as the two sighed, before Naruto removed his shirt and showed them what looked like a tattoo on his back.

"These are seals, they can be used for an assortment of things from storing an entire house to destroying a small nation if used right," Naruto smirked at their wide eyes. "These particular seals are an large array of gravity and resistance seals, along with a disrupter seal to help us with our control," he smiled putting his shirt back on. "Of course we already removed the disrupter seals."

"Sigh, the seals we have on are used to increase our body weight whenever we get use to our current weight, since the gravity inside the chamber was ten times earth's gravity, the seals we used doubled that weight, then double that every time our bodies adjusted, which was quiet rapidly thanks to the healing factor we got from out Bijuu," Yugito said as if it was nothing. "The resistance are used to slow our movements, the faster we get, the more resistance was added," Kami and Mr. Popo's mouth's both hit the floor while Goku smiled like a madman.

"Now that's what I call intensive training, do you think I can get some of those seals?" he asked, getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Maybe after the chunin exams are over with," he said causing the older Saiyan to grin.

"Alright, but what's up with your new looks?" Goku asked as the two looked at themselves.

"I take it you mean out white hair and different color eyes," Yugito stated. "This is part of the fusion technique you gave use, you see we used a jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu, what it does is evenly split a person's chakra, and since we have near limitless amounts of chakra, we can literally create hundreds of thousands, and whatever they clones learn, gets transferred back to us when they dispel," their eye's widened again at that news. "The only drawback is that they can only transfer things they learn, they can't transfer physical training; so while we worked on our physical training, our clones were working on other things such as energy blasts, chakra manipulation, shape manipulation, and elemental chakra manipulation."

"While our clones were doing that, we also had them try the fusion, which turned up a lot of different results," Naruto said closing his eyes. "We had a clone of each of use fuse together, a clone of Yugito as a super Saiyan fuse with a normal clone of me and vice versa, clones of use both normal and super Saiyan fuse together, we even had fusions of our fusions," their eyes widened at this news. "This right here is a fusion of me and Yugito's clone before fusing with another fusion in super Saiyan form, the same with Yugito's form."

"Wow, but where did you get the new cloths?" he asked having never seen them before.

"Oh these, they were on our bed's a few days ago along with a scroll full of techniques, which included instructions on how to perform a Bijūdama, or Tailed Beast Ball, it's the attack used by the Bijuu; there was also a note from it that said they were from the Western Supreme Kai, and it said she'd be stopping by the chunin exam to meet us, she even sent a picture of herself," Naruto said pulling out a picture and showing it to them, which was of a hot woman in strange cloths, with pointed ears and a seductive smile on her face.

"This is the Supreme kai of the western region," Kami stuttered out as he looked at the picture with wide eyes, while Naruto and Yugito smirked taking the picture back.

"Yeah well, since we're done training in the time chamber, we're goanna go check out earth a little before we have to get back to our world for the finals, so see ya," the two said running over to the side and jumping over before flying away.

The rest of the month for the two Saiyans was spent finding the earth Dragon balls, which only took about a week after Yugito returned to their world to get the dragon radar from Bulma, which she learnt about from Goku.

Once they had all seven of the dragon balls whey returned to the lookout and still had a week before the finals. During the time in the chamber, they had talked it over and decided to use the dragon balls to bring back a few people, and turn some others who had been eyeing Naruto into Saiyans.

"So you can change the dragon balls to make it where we have three wishes instead of just one?" Naruto asked after telling Kami their plan, seeing as he was preparing to work on the dragon balls.

"Yes, it just takes a little time," the old Namekian said as the dragon balls began to glow before the glow died down. "There, it's done, Shenron is now more powerful than he was before, and is able to grant three wishes," Naruto nodded his head and walked to stand in front of the dragon balls, having learned the chant to summon the dragon from Goku.

"Eternal dragon, hear my call and come forth," Naruto shouted as the dragon balls began to glow while the sky grew darker, before a blinding flash of light flashed through the sky and a giant dragon, which was smaller than Porunga, appeared in the sky, staring down at them.

Why have you summoned me?" the dragon asked in a booming voice.

"Eternal dragon, we would like you two bring back two people the first is a woman named Mikoto Uchiha, the second is a Saiyan named Fasha," Naruto said looking the dragon in the eyes, which began to glow.

"Your wish has been granted, whoever due to the amount of power it took, you now have one wish left," he said as his eyes flashed red. Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind them before vanishing to reveal two people.

The first had long dark hair and was wearing a blue dress with the Uchiha crest on the back, showing that she was Mikoto Uchiha.

The second had short black hair, she was wearing a pink female version of the Saiyan battle armor that Vegeta wears and she had a long brown monkey tail just like the other Saiyans, mines Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"Where am I?" Mikoto asked looking around before being pulled into a hug by Naruto.

"Mrs. Mikoto, welcome back," he said releasing the shocked woman, who stared at the brown haired boy, seeing as their fusion transformation had worn of three days after they left the time chamber. "It's good to see you again," he was wearing his big goofy smile that he wore when he was younger, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Naruto, is that you, what happened, where am I and what happened to you?" she asked franticly looking at him and the others around them.

"It a long story Mrs. Mikoto, but I'll explain everything two you later alright," he said getting a nod from the woman before he turned to face the female Saiyan, who was looking at him with a calculating eye. "Hello Fasha, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you, I have read a lot about you from the reports that were sent to us," he said with a smile, getting wide eyes from the female Saiyan.

"Who sent you these reports, I doubt it was a Saiyan, seeing as all but three, now four, are dead?" she asked, her eyes narrowing before widening when his tail unraveled itself from around his waist. "You're a Saiyan, but how?" she asked while Mikoto stared at the tail in awe.

"If you wait for a minute we'll show you," Yugito said, drawing the attention of the two women onto her, while she revealed her own tail, before turning back to the dragon. "Eternal Dragon, for our final wish, we wish that Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, all of whom are on our world on the leaf village, and Mikoto Uchiha were all Saiyans," she smirked at the stunned looks on Mikoto's and Fasha's faces while the Shenrons eyes glowed red. Suddenly Mikoto let out a pained cry as she fell to her knees, shaking, before a long slender tail grew from her tail bone as she stopped shaking.

Since all of the wishes were granted, Shenron vanished as the dragon balls rose into the air before flying off into different directions as the sky cleared.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked standing up and stumbling a little, right into Naruto's arms, causing her to blush.

"That, Mikoto, was you becoming a Saiyan, like me, Yugito, Fasha, and Goku here," he said causing both women's eyes to widen.

"I think you should tell us everything from the beginning," Fasha said with narrowed eyes.

With a small sigh the two new Saiyans explained everything from the beginning causing two craters under both women from where their mouth's hit the ground.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Fasha said, Mikoto nodding her head in agreement. "But that still doesn't explain how you got files on me."

"Like I said, they were with our new techniques and cloths, along with files on a few other Saiyans," Naruto said showing her the files causing her eyes to widen, seeing as the files had everything about her from breast size to her favorite position in bed. "Now, let's get going so Mikoto can surprise Sasuke and I can take both of you on a date," he said getting the two women to nod in agreement.

On the shinobi planet, Sasuke, who was wearing some Saiyan armor like Vegeta's, since they had been training together over the month, stood with the rest of the Saiyans and Z fighters with a blind fold on as they waited for Naruto, Yugito, and Goku to arrive, along with a surprise for the Uchiha Saiyan.

"Yo, everyone, we're back," Naruto said with a smile on his face as the three Saiyans appeared along with two new faces, getting a gasp out of everyone there who recognized one of the two.

"Fasha, is that you?" Vegeta asked seeing his older sister, who was placed in a low ranking because her power wasn't as high as that of someone in the royal family's should have been.

At the sound of his voice, the female Saiyan looked at him before an smirk appeared across her face, before she put a finger to her lips and pointed at Mikoto, who was walking up to Sasuke, tears in her eyes, before pulling him into a hug.

At the feeling of being pulled into a hug, since he knew it wasn't any of his girls, Sasuke stiffened while his tail pulled of the blindfold. Once the cloth was of, tears appeared in the young Uchihas eyes as he saw his mom, before wrapping her in a hug.

The rest of the week leading up to the finals was interesting to say the least; Sasuke spent a lot of time with his mom, when she wasn't with Naruto or training with one of the other girls in Naruto's harem while Fasha spent time acting as a big sister to Vegeta, seeing as she never got the chance to while on planet Vegeta since she was practically tossed out of the royal family, she also spent time with Naruto learning more about the shinobi Saiyans home world.

The chunin exam stadium was packed, that was the only word for it, seeing as every seat in the stands was filled and even a few steeps had people sitting on them as they waited for the finals to begin.

On a section of the stands right above the competitor's box, all of the Z fighters and Saiyans, minus Mei, sat as they watched the ten finalists standing at attention on the field, waiting for the matches to start.

"This should be interesting," Haku said sitting next to Hinata as they both rubbed their stomachs, seeing as both of them along with Kurenai, Samui, Kurotsuchi, and Shizune had become pregnant after the second round of the exams, before Naruto and Yugito went to earth.

"Your right, but I wonder who will win, I mean, Naruto and Yugito are in the first match, than it's Fu against Temari, followed by Tayuya against Guren, then Pakura against Kimimaro, with Gaara fighting Sasuke to finish things off, right?" Kuro asked looking over at Kushina, seeing as the shinobi council had a meeting about the finals a week ago.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," the older Uzumaki said with a grin.

"Well I don't care who wins, I just want them to get this stupid tournament started," Vegeta grumbled before Bulma smacked him over the head, both of them having grown close over the month.

Suddenly the crowed fell quiet as the Hokage stood up and raised his hands to quiet the crowed.

"Welcome one and all, to this year's chunin exam finals," he said causing the crowed to roar in excitement, as he nodded to the proctor of the finals, Genma Shiranui, who nodded in return before turning to face the genin.

"Alright you guy's listen up, before we begin, there's been a few changes, so look over this to see who you're fighting," he said holding up a piece of paper which had who was fighting who, shocking the genin.

"What the fuck, I thought we already drew who we were suppose to fight a month ago," Tayuya yelled seeing as she was now fighting Naruto in the first match.

"Yeah well, when you're out on missions or in war you never really know who your opponent will be, so the Kage's did this to show you what to expect out on missions," he said getting an understanding nod from all of the Saiyans. "Good, now will everyone except for Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya Uzumaki please head to the competitors box," they all nodded and left, except for the two Uzumaki's who faced each other with smirks on their faces.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked as the wind whipped up around the two.

"You bet your ass I am shitstain," she said with a grin as Genma jumped into the stands.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked looking down at the two, who nodded in response. "Very well then, let the battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya Uzumaki begin, Hajime."

Wind blew through the stadium as they two stared each other down, before Naruto flung a pair of kunai at her causing her to dodge to the side only to be kicked into the air by Naruto.

Tayuya stopped in the air and stared at Naruto, shocking everyone in the stands who didn't know about the Saiyans, which included Orochimaru, whose eyes widened as he sat hidden under his Otokage robes, which covered his entire body, except for his eyes.

With a smirk on her face, Tayuya fire a few energy blasts at Naruto, who dodged the blast as he flew up to meet her, throwing a punch at her face, which she dodged before returning his attack with a kick to the stomach which he dodge.

For the next ten minutes, the crowd watched in stunned silence as the two Uzumaki flew through the air trading blows with each other while the Saiyans and Z fighters all cheered, except for Vegeta, who sat in silence as he judged the two, before they landed on the field, panting with smirks on their faces.

"Well this is getting fun, isn't it shitstain?" Tayuya asked, whipping away the sweat gathering on her forehead.

"You're right, it is," he said before powering up into his super Saiyan form, once again shocking everyone including Fasha, who had only heard legends about super Saiyans, while Tayuya looked a little nervous. "However it's time to end this, so let's go wield."

**Alright everyone here's the fifth chapter thanks for reading and please review.**

**Narutos Harem: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Yugito, Tsunade, Shizune, Amaru, Fasha, Mikoto, Hana, Tsume, Yugao**

**Sasuke Harem: Karin Tayuya, Guren,**

**Gaara Harem: Fu, Kin**

**People I may add to Naruto's harem: Android 18, Western Supreme Kai, Zangya, Mabui, Female Itachi, Ameyuri Ringo**

**People I may add to Sasuke's harem: Princess Snake, Female Android 17, Fubuki Kakuyoku, Female Deidara, Female Zabuza, Hisame**

**Pregnant Saiyans: Hinata, Haku, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, Samui, Shizune.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter for Naruto Ball Z**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dragon/Giant Ape talking"**

**I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

The crowd stared with wide eyes, minus the Saiyans and Z fighters, as Naruto, who was now a Super Saiyan, and Tayuya continued to fight, causing shock waves sound throughout the stadium.

"My, they really are going at it aren't they?" Mei asked with a smile on her face as she glanced over at the other four Kage, who were watching the fight with their mouth hanging open.

"This is impossible," the Kazekage said in awe as he watched the man that saved him and drove of Orochimaru, fight the sound kunoichi as speed's that surpassed the fourth Hokage's Hiraishin.

"I still can't believe this," the Raikage said stunned, thanks to his lightning armor, he was considered the fastest man alive, but now, he could barely keep up with the speed of the two genin.

"I wonder why their still holding back?" Tsunade wandered as she walked into the Kage's both, catching the attention of the four Kage's.

"You mean they've been holding back?" the Tsuchikage asked disbelieving, as he turned his attention back towards the two.

"Yes, I thought it would have been obvious," Mei said getting a deadpanned look from the other kage.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded drawing the kage's attention to the arena. Down on the field, Tayuya crashed into the field sending up a dust cloud. Once the cloud cleared, everyone gasped as Naruto held a kunai to her throat.

"I give up," Tayuya yelled, causing Naruto to remove the kunai while the Saiyans and Z fighters cheered.

The rest of the matches followed in a similar manner, Yugito beat Kimimaro, Fu beat Guren, Pakura beat Sasuke and Gaara beat Temari in the first round; Naruto beat Fu and Yugito beat Pakura while Gaara got a pass to the third round before they had a thirty minute break before the third round.

"Oh man this is so cool," Krillin said excitedly, as they waited for the third round to begin. "It's like the world martial arts tournaments back home, just with different rules."

"Yes and a lot deadlier," said a voice behind the Z fighters and the Saiyans. Turning the group saw a young and beautiful woman standing behind them. She had long spiky white hair, dark eyes, pointed ears, and a playful smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of pink pants, a pink shirt under a red vest, and orange sash wrapped around her waist and yellow boots. "But that's what makes this exam fun," she smiled, causing everyone to face fault at her cheerful attitude.

"Um I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Mikoto asked looking at the woman curiously.

"Uh, oh, sorry about that, I guess I forgot to introduce myself in all of the excitement of the match's," she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, causing everyone to face fault again. "You can call me Shi, I'm the Western Supreme Kai," she smiled, getting wide eyes from everyone.

"You're the one that gave Naruto and Yugito their new cloths," Goku said remembering what Naruto said about his cloths.

"That's right," she smiled nodding her head. "Speaking of which, it's nice to meet you Naruto, Yugito," she said turning to face the two Saiyans as they appeared behind her.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Yugito said nodding her head to the Supreme Kai.

"Yeah, glad you could make it today," Naruto said stretching out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm glad I could make it," she said taking Naruto's hand and shaking it with a small smile.

"By the way, Goku, do you have any Senzu Beans?" Yugito asked getting a nod from the Saiyan who simply tossed one to each of the Saiyan shinobi. "Thank," she said popping it into her hers into her mouth and chewing, feeling the effects of the bean work its magic, Naruto doing the same.

"So what are you two doing up here?" Krillin asked looking at the two.

"Well we have a thirty minute intermission, and since there are three of us, there probably going to have us fight a three way fight," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal. "Besides knowing we need to be at full strength for a fight between the three of us."

"Speaking of Gaara, does anyone know where he is?" Temari asked looking around for her brother.

"You mean you don't notice the other two who missing?" asked Kurenai who was chuckling along with the other pregnant women, causing everyone realized that Fu and Kin were gone.

"Well while he's off with his mate's I'm going to go see Tsunade and Mei," Naruto said flying over to the Kage's both.

"So what shall we do about this, I don't think there's ever been three finalists like this before," the Raikage asked looking at the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Hokage, and Otokage, who they all knew was Orochimaru.

"Why not have a three way fight between them?" Tsunade asked getting a nod of agreement from Mei and the Hokage.

"Will that work?" the Otokage asked glancing at the information on the three finalists; he was still pissed that he couldn't place the curse seal on the Uchiha.

"Of course it will," all five Kage's turned to find Naruto floating next to Mei. "Though if you want to avoid a lot of destruction, I suggest you just make us all chunin, because last time me and Yugito spared we destroyed an island twice the size of Konoha, and who knows what would happen if we through Gaara into the mix."

"Why are you here boy?" the Tsuchikage asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I was bored waiting around, so I decided to come see Tsunade and Mei," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Mei and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Well Naruto do you think we should have a three way fight between you three?" the old man asked.

"Like I said it'll work but it'll cause a lot of damage," Naruto smirked seeing the look of fear on the old man's face and pity on the faces of the other Kage. The old man knew that damage meant more paperwork and the other kage's knew that as well.

"I don't think a final match will be necessary," the old man chuckled nervously, getting a sweatdrop from the other kage.

"That's good, gives me some more time with my girls," Naruto said with a smile before kissing Mei and Tsunade on the cheeks and flying down to the arena floor, where Gaara and Yugito were standing.

"So what did they say?" Gaara asked as Naruto landed next to them.

"Don't worry you'll find out," Naruto smirked getting exasperated sighs from the other two Saiyans, before everyone turned to face the kage booth as the six Kages stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and honored guest; due to the odd circumstances pertaining to the final match, and the unique abilities of our three finalist, we have decided to bring this year's chunin selection exam to an end," the old Hokage said as mutters flew through the crowed.

"Due to the, unique, nature of our finalist, along with the other members of the third round of this year's exam, we have decided to announce the names of those advancing in rank," Mie said with a smile, causing the male's on the audience to become a drooling mess.

At her words all of the participants for the third round flew to stand next to the three finalists while the Kage's appeared on the field across from them.

"All of us have talked and agreed, when we call your names please step forward," the old Hokage said stepping forward. "Kimimaro, Fu, Guren, Pakura, Sasuke, Temari, and Tayuya, all of you have shown great power and skill, you used the field to your advantage, and strategy to get closer to your opponent, for these reasons, I award each of you the rank of chunin," the crowd erupted into cheers as the seven new chunin bowed in appreciation.

"Gaara no Sabaku, Yugito Nii and Naruto Uzumaki," the crowed fell silent as Tsunade stepped forward. "You three have shown the same qualities as the other, whoever, you have all shown you have something the other's don't, you have all show that you have the power not only to lead teams, but keep your team's safe, no matter the situation, so as my first act as the new Hokage, it is my privilege to award all three of you the rank of elite jonin," the three stared at her for a few minutes, not really expecting to jump two full ranks, before smiling and bowing in appreciation.

"With that, I hereby call this year's chunin selection exam to an end, thank you all for coming," with that the Kage's each went back to their hotels leaving the newest chunin and jonin on the field.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Sasuke said getting a nod from the other Saiyans.

"Yeah, I never expected them to actually listen to me," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well it doesn't matter now," Gaara said looking over at the others. "Shouldn't we be discussing when you four are leaving for earth?" the four that Saiyans looked at each other before shrugging.

"Not really, I mean we still have three years before they arrive, so that gives us three years to train," Kimimaro said calmly.

"That's right, so for now, let's not worry about it," Naruto smiled before flying off, his girls in hot pursuit.

**Alright everyone here's the sixth chapter thanks for reading and please review.**

**Narutos Harem: Mei, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Pakura, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Yugito, Tsunade, Shizune, Amaru, Fasha, Mikoto, Hana, Tsume, Yugao**

**Sasuke Harem: Karin Tayuya, Guren,**

**Gaara Harem: Fu, Kin**

**People I may add to Naruto's harem: Android 18, Western Supreme Kai, Zangya, Mabui, Female Itachi, Ameyuri Ringo**

**People I may add to Sasuke's harem: Princess Snake, Female Android 17, Fubuki Kakuyoku, Female Deidara, Female Zabuza, Hisame**

**Pregnant Saiyans: Hinata, Haku, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, Samui, Shizune.**


End file.
